In the Arms of Death
by Ladye Greene Sleves
Summary: Inspired by in parts by The Good Place and Being Human (UK) Henry is on his deathbed when he is visited by someone he hoped he would never see again. He is given a chance to right his wrongs with the ones he loves and possibly change history. Hopefully new chapters weekly
1. Chapter 1

"Henry," said a female voice that Henry knew all too well one that he had hated so much thought over the last ten years. However, the room was too dark for him to see anything farther than the little light from his bedside candle. "Henry."

"Anne," Henry whispered in a sore voice from his bed for Henry was dying, and he knew it because he could feel it deep down inside him.

"Henry my love," said Anne moving closer to him into the light that he could see. She was wearing a pure white dress her hair was down running down her back like many times when you were in a relationship. And Henry noticed that she had white-fingered wings with golden tips. She had pearl earrings in and her famous B necklace around her neck, the B place on her smooth silk like olive skin. Henry had always loved that necklace when Anne had worn it throughout the years that he had known her and it did not seem odd it him that she was wearing it now for he knew that the mother had given it to her and Anne had left it to Elizabeth when she had died.

"Are you an angel?" asked Henry Anne nodded smiling down at him. She had not aged in all the years that she had been dead, her neck he saw was as long and smoothed skinned almost as if she had not been killed.

"Henry I am here from the middle," said Anne sitting down on the bed making sure that she did not hurt Henry. "And I am sorry, but you are going to die tonight."

"I know my sweet Anne," coughed Henry Anne give him a glass of water for him to drink.

"He sent me Henry to be with you," Anne kissed Henry on the cheek removing the glass for water when he was finished. "I did not know it was you. When we were married, you were so strong powerful."

"I still I am Anne," whimpered Henry though the pain.

"No you are not Henry," whispered Anne running her hands through his greyed hair which was still as thick as she remembered. "You have grey hairs," laughed Anne kissing him again.

"You do not," laughed Henry. "You have not aged, and I am an old man no longer a youth."

"Henry I was never going to age because it was my fate to die when I did, and I was ready for it," said Anne still with a smile on her face. "I wanted to die."

"Why?" asked Henry simply wanting to know the answer to the question very poorly.

"Because I wanted die Henry it is as simple as that. I loved you, and I love you still, but you did not love me, and I was no longer needed in the way that I wanted to be," said Anne looking down at her hands then running her left over the back of her neck as if it was sore. When she removed her hand from her neck, Henry saw red blood on her fingers. "I never stop it," laughed Anne seeing where he had been watching looking at her hands and the blood.

"I am so sorry," said Henry reaching for Anne's heads.

"I think that you do, but I do not need it," said Anne with a sad look on her face. "Henry did believe the lies about me?"

"Yes I did Anne at the time," said Henry feeling stupid for doing so but he felt that he was not to blame. "I believed them why would I not?"

"Because you were in love with a plain gentlewoman," Anne laughed her voice calm and gentle.

"You know nothing about her Anne," said Henry getting angry.

"Do I not Henry? I was there through it all. I lost two babies ours, Henry. So I was there, and I saw more than you when I was dead and when I was alive. I saw, I hear, and I knew what was going on," said Anne remembering. "I watched you and her every day. I saw how she treated my daughter Henry. Jane hated Elizabeth and do not say anything to you Henry, but I saw, and I heard everything that she said not just to you but also to her lover," Anne had added the lasted the put without thinking about what she had said.

"What did you say?" asked Henry shocked at her last words. Anne knew that she had to tell him about it but hated herself for saying it. It was not why she was there and not her job to do it.

"Jane Seymour had a lover, and he is the father of your son," said Anne looking straight into his eyes. Henry could tell that she was telling the truth about this. "She felt that she needed that and you will see her later on and she can explain to you the pressure that she was under to give you a son. Just like I was when we were married," Anne was lost in her thoughts as she said all of this. Thinking to herself why was she covering for Jane, the woman that had hurt her. However, she understood why Jane had done it. And why she had done it.

"Who Anne?" Henry quietly asked getting more and more angry at Anne for bringing this up.

"Thomas Cromwell," Anne whispered the name as she laid down next to him on the bed making sure that the wings were folded away so that she could do so.

"But he would never," whispered Henry thinking about the servant and friend that Cromwell had been to him in all the years that he had known him. To Henry, he was his best servant the one that got what he wanted if it had not been for that marriage then Cromwell would have been still alive and still helping Henry.

"Yes he would for he was the one that lied about me and the others," said Anne laying her head on his chest something that she would do when they had been first married and madly and deeply in love. Anne still was genuinely in love with the man next to her, but she knew that he did not love her.

"But he was my servant," said Henry still shocked without thinking about it he started to ran his finger through her long thick dark hair.

"Henry yes he was but disliked me and many if your views," said Anne remembering the arguments that Anne had had with Cromwell before she had been arrested. "That is why Jane is not here, and I am."

"I always thought that it would be Jane to be with me went to the dead," said Henry thinking about it. "There must be another reason why she is not here."

"Yes there this and I am sorry to tell you that it is because she did not tell you about this," said Anne working out what she was going to say. "She never loved you the way that I did Henry. It was all a lie. An act that she had to do for her family in front of you, Henry. Her family wanted her to be Queen and wanted the crown not you as a man. I am so sorry Henry. I am, but that was the way that things work. But Edward is not your son and will never be a great King."

"Why not?" Henry asked the words that Anne had said not going into his head.

"Because he is not your son, he is the son of two people who lied to you repeatedly," said Anne feeling sorry for the young lad who was no older than ten. "Yes he is a poor lad, but he will never be a good king. And Edward will not live as long after his fourteenth birthday. Then Mary will get the throne and will burn her way into history. She will not last long and die without a child, and our sweet, brave Elizabeth will be a great Queen ruler without a husband or a King. A very long reign awaits her."

"How do you know all of this?" Henry asked thinking about the future the way that Anne had said and dismissing it to be a lie.

"Because it is written into the fabric of fate something that I have been working on as my main job," Shrugged Anne not knowing what she could tell Henry about this.

"Elizabeth will be great I believe that to be true for she has you for a mother," said Henry thought about it and found himself believing what she had said. He knew how smart our daughter was and that she was so much like her mother.

"Some mother I am," muttered Anne under her breath. "I had to leave her with step mother's that would never love her as I do. And she has to live with being Anne Boleyn's daughter. But she will change that to something good, and I am happy for that."

"How many people are going to die in the future?" asked Henry feeling sick and wanted to know what happened to his kingdom.

"Too many to count Henry in both Edward's and Mary's reigns due to the actions you took in getting rid of the old corrupt faith. Elizabeth's future is one that she will have to fight for her life so many times. In Mary's reign, she will be locked in the tower in a similar room that I was. But she is not kept in a tower to die but will be a prisoner in her childhood home. I have seen her scared, lost and alone, but I have also seen her so happy Henry."

"I am going to buried next to Jane Anne I am sorry, but I cannot charge that now at the moment," said Henry in a rush worried about what Anne would say.

"I know I saw you write it down," said Anne sitting a bit up. "I am still buried in the Tower along with Catherine Howard, my dear cousin. And I as I said it before it was not her fault, but I was happy about Lady Jane being beheaded because if it were not for her George, my sweet brother would have lived longer. I watched Catherine go to the block. I told her not cry that it is simple and that it does not hurt. She was crying when it happened, but she is how with the one she loved with all young her heart. I know Henry that she was a flirt, but she was a laugh at you, and for a while, it was like you were with me in my head when I was watching you all. Didn't you notice that she was similar in any way?"

"Yes, I noticed that Anne," said Henry thinking about it and nodded his head. "She was very similar to you Anne."

"She made you feel like a new man those were your words I believe," laughed Anne kissing Henry on the cheek.

"Yes she did," said Henry laughing with Anne.

"And Catherine Parr is like me in a way; well read, forceful and kind to the people. She has taken some many of my ideas that I hoped to do, and she is acting on them. It is courageous of her," said Anne. "I like her, Henry but she is in love with someone else Jane Seymour's brother. And I all I feel is hate of him for what he is going to do our Elizabeth after this night."

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Henry worried about his little daughter.

"Catherine Parr and Thomas Seymour will get married after you die and Elizabeth will move in with them. Seymour will try to take away Elizabeth's maidenhead, and there will be rumours around her until she becomes queen and stops them most of them."

"Will he be punished for doing this?" asked Henry trying to get out of the bed ready to stop this man from hurting his pearl.

"No Henry," said Anne pushing him back into the bed under the covers to make sure that he was warm. "Yes he is punished, and poor Catherine dies in childbirth before his punished for what he does. However, Henry, you do not need to worry because he is."

"She can have children," whispered to himself.

"Yes but you cannot anymore. Well after your fall and the cut on your leg you cannot have any more children," said Anne explaining what she had been told all of those years ago when she first died. "My last pregnancy was the last one that you ever had which was yours."

"I am sorry Anne for that that I believed the lies," said Henry kissing her hand. "I was blinded by hatred that I had for you at the time."

"I know you were Henry," said Anne kissing him softly on the lips. "I saw Cromwell's last hours and minutes. I saw him cry and I was not sad for him, but I was happy Henry. But that poor girl Anne of Cleves she might not be the way that you wanted her but how was she to know Henry. She was taught that on the wedding night you lay back and think of home. But you were unable to get it up to use a phrase from the future."

"I know I blamed her, but I loved her more like a sister," whispered Henry thinking about the short marriage between him and Anne of Cleves, and he had told the truth.

"You blamed her like you blamed everyone else for your faults," said Anne with an impish grin on her face. "She was not that bad Henry she was just a Lutheran and German. But I was a reformer and so is Catherine Parr."

"What was Jane?" asked Henry Anne's grin fall when he said that. She did not want to talk about her with him or anyone else for that matter.

"Jane was nothing she was too stupid to write her write her name," said Anne getting angry at Henry in her head she was screaming" why does he keep on about her when I am here with him". "She was a Roman Catholic and a follower of the pope. So were her family."

"What do you mean by that Anne?" Henry had not noticed the hardness in Anne's voice.

"They do not understand the way that they do not play in the plan that God has for the world," Anne said. "And that is one without them," Henry did not understand what Anne had said and what it meant. "Henry I do not want to talk to you about them. I want to talk to you about you."

"What do you want to know Anne?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Jane was nothing she was too uneducated that she could to write her even write her name," said Anne getting angry at Henry in her head she was screaming" why does he keep on about her when I am here with him". "She was a Roman Catholic and a follower of the pope. So were her family."

"What do you mean by that Anne?" Henry had not noticed the hardness in Anne's voice.

"They do not understand the way that they do not play in the plan that God has for the world," Anne said. "And that is one without them," Henry did not understand what Anne had said and what it meant. "Henry I do not want to talk to you about them. I want to talk to you about you."

"What do you want to know Anne?"

"I want to know… I want to understand what you want, Henry," purred Anne.

"I want to know what is going on?" asked Henry almost shouting.

"Henry you know what is going on you are on your deathbed. You have just have died, and you would not want me here. But you have got to live with it," she paused and laughed at her choice of words.

"Where am I going to?" Henry was worried now.

"You, Henry my love, are coming with me," Anne said holding out her hand. "Take my hand Henry and please I need you trust me," she smiled at him. Henry took the hand that was offered to him. The second skin meets skin the world around them faded into nothingness.

All Henry could see was white and more white in this place was nothing apart from Anne and him standing next to each other still holding hands.

"Where are we?" asked Henry in an echoing whisper.

"Nowhere," Anne said back. "We are in-between worlds. Step forward" ordered Anne Henry did so. Only to be shocked by a pair of golden gates closed. "They will only open to those who are true of heart," whispered Anne into Henry's ear who was nodding his head. "Are you true of heart Henry Tudor King of England?" Anne smiled knowing how to play him with the use of the title. "Are you true of the heart the head of the church in England? Are you?" she repeated.

Slowly the gates opened and Anne pulled Henry though them. Inside was a world of beautiful gold and silver seemed to be built into the brick of the walls. There was mirrored inward looking glass on the walls. They passed many people wearing different fashions. However to Henry Anne was the only one that looked like an angel.

"What is this place?" asked Henry breathlessly looking around him.

"This is the palace of heaven and this where I have to leave you for now," said Anne stopping in front of a mirror door. "There is someone that you need to meet," she opened the door and stepped inside. "Your majesty?" called Anne out into the room. The room was duller than the mirrored walkway that they had just been on. There were one chair and a fireplace.

"Sweet Anne have you got him for me?" asked a female voice thick with a Spanish accent one that Henry knew only too well.

"Yes I have Queen Katherine," Henry was shocked at what Anne was saying still of the view that Anne would never call Katherine his first wife, Queen. Anne turned to Henry and smiled. "I have to go you two have a lot of things to catch up on," and with that Anne was going seeming to disappear before his eyes.

"Henry you have changed," Katherine stated merely standing in front of him.

"You have not," Henry said back.

"Oh Henry is still mad at me because I would never give into you?" asked Katherine laughing a little.

"Katherine I am not mad at you anymore," said Henry looking anywhere but at Katherine.

"Then why can you not look at me in the face?" asked Katherine sitting down on the only chair.

"Because if I do, I will find that I am in hell," whispered Henry.

"You are not in hell," said Katherine. "Did Anne not explain to you?" she saw Henry shake his head. "Well, she is swamped at the moment doing her jobs."

"What do you mean?"

"Seat down Henry," said Katherine cutting him short as a new chair appeared out of thin air in front of them. Henry sat down and waited for Katherine to speak. "Anne is what you might call a maid of mercy or a sister of fate," Henry still looked like he had no understanding.

"A what?" he merely said.

"She has to look after the people in the world," said Katherine. "She has given you this time here to look back on your life and talk to the many people that you have hurt in your life. You are going to have to ask her more about it."

"OK, I will. Katherine, you want to talk about the things that went wrong with our relationship let's talk about it," Henry paused so that Katherine could talk first.

"At the beginning of our relationship you were a loving prince to me but when we lost our first child then the second and others afterwards only leaving Mary I was lost you. And your eyes began to wander around the court," Katherine looked and so did Henry behind Katherine were the figures of small children some of them as small as newborn babies. "Even here they never grow up. They will always be children and babies never growing."

"What do you mean?"

"Henry in this place you have stuck the way that you die," Katherine sighed. "Take Anne you had murder by the judgement of the swordsman. She was with child at the time. She is with the child, but she can never have it. Never have your son Henry the one thing that we all wanted to give to you," Katherine moved and picked up a painting in change the subject because there was what things to talk about. "This was the image of you when you were mine," she showed Henry.

"I was much fitter back then," smiled Henry remembering that.

"When I came here I was a mess I was given a visitation by another Maid of Mercy she takes me the fates and what was going on the world," said Katherine. "Everyone gets one. You will get to go to the fates in the out."

"Katherine I am sorry that I fell out of love with you," said Henry looking down at his fingers.

"I know you are Henry," said Katherine quietly.

"It's just that I wanted a son so badly. That I know that I hurt you and I hurt Mary and me hurt Anne and I also hurt Elizabeth," thinking about it.

"Both of those girls would have made great queens. And would have made great wives and mothers," smiled Katherine knowing something that her husband did not about what was going to happen.

"I know that Katherine," said Henry not getting the underlying message in her voice. "But I needed a son and prince to take over to stop the country from falling into civil war."

"Henry in the future I have seen is that men and women will become equals," said Katherine. "But I believe that our time is up to talk about us for the moment."

She looked around to see Anne standing in the doorway. "Sorry but Henry has another meeting to get to I promise that he will be able to talk to you at a later time," said Anne in a calm voice. Henry could see her wings the light bouncing off the tips as she stood in the mirrored hallway or walkway. He could also see the outline of a growing stomach under the thin material of her whiter straight long dress. It brushed the floor and was different from Katherine's was wearing her favourite Spanish court dress.

"I am fine with that Sweet Anne," said Katherine. "Do you know if there is a meeting today Sweet Anne?"

"I believe so your majesty," said Anne. "Come, Henry," ordered Anne in a soft voice. "Good peace, for now, your majesty," then she turned towards the door.

"Katherine I did miss you," said Henry kissing her on the cheek.

"I know Henry go with her," waving him out of the room and closing the door behind him.

"Why did you say that to Katherine?" asked Henry following Anne as she walked past the many faces of the people around them.

"It is the way that we greet people here there is not a morning or a night so we cannot use the worldly saying here," said Anne looking around her at where they were. "Oh, the many lives to the world we must hurry up and make the next appointment. Henry will you hurry up?" then she added as an afterthought. "Please."

"Of a maid of mercy or a sister of fate you are very emotional one," murmured Henry under his breath thinking that Anne would not hear him.

"I heard that Henry," Anne shouted at him. "One thing that you must never do is talk back to me. Because I am the only here that wanted to give you another go it fix things for the better."

Henry was shocked and scared this was more like the old Anne that he knew and loved but hated in equal measure.

"Henry I promised...no it does not matter," said Anne but whispered the last part as she shook her head thinking better than saying anything on the subject.

"What did you promise Anne?" asked Henry stepping closer to her then he was before.

"Like it said it does not matter. I just need you to finish this," said Anne turning to another doorway the same as the one leading to Katherine. "This time I cannot go in with you. You must go in alone," and with that, she was gone again leaving him standing alone.


	3. Chapter 3

"Like it said it does not matter. I just need you to finish this," said Anne turning to another doorway the same as the one leading to Katherine. "This time I cannot go in with you. You must go in alone," and with that, she was gone again leaving him standing alone.

The door opened, and Henry stepped into the room. It was dark lit only by a few candles.

"Hello," Henry called into the darkness.

"My boy is that you?" Henry remembered that voice.

"Father," Henry whispered.

"Come into the light my son," the old king said. "Let me see you."

Henry moved forward slowly. Even after many years of his father's death and now his own still had not reduced the fear that Henry felt towards his father. He knew that he loved his father, but he knew that he was never Arthur, his older brother.

"Henry my son, "Henry the Seventh hugged his son close. "I have watched you, my son."

"I know what you are going to say, father," Henry said. "I was an angry, power-hungry King that only lusted after women in the hopes of having a son and heir. I spent money as if it was going out of fashion. I was not faithful to any of my wives but demanded that they were. I was a jealous lover, husband and King."

"Harry, warned you against your first marriage because I knew that somewhere down the road you would hate that poor girl. A great King knows when he is wrong, and I know that you see it now. I too was a bad husband to your mother. I let my mother who I loved dearly rule over our household. But, I understood that you need tact to be king not just to have won a war or battle for the crown. The throne is a burden that I did not want you or your brother to face without the back up of a full treasury, " Henry the elder smiled at his son. "When I first came here I was so sure that I would be welcomed into the arms of a loving God. But, here my son there is only the good and the bad. I like you walked the corridor to talk with the people of my life. And like you I made many mistakes."

"Who was your guide in this?" Henry asked.

"Your good mother. The guide is the one that you have hurt the most. Your mother was my soul mate in a way. I asked not to go in front of the judge I knew that I would not go with your mother to the good place. We are all judged by our actions on earth," Henry warned his son. "My time is short with you, but you must understand that I loved you and your siblings."

"Father, I was scared of you and that you had won our crown in battle," whispered Henry. "I wanted to be a better king than you. I needed a son to carry on the Tudor line, and I feared that after me there would be civil war again."

"Harry, I am very sorry for that," his father said back. "When you are gone there is no way of changing what is happening. Only those who tread the cloth of fate can. Your Anne is one such person. "

"What do you mean father?" Henry asked.

"Harry, in the real world there is no witchcraft or spells but true passion and love. I watched all of your relationships Harry. But, I can not talk more on this subject. Harry our time is coming to an end."

"Father," called Henry as the room disappeared from around him and he was back in the corridor. "Anne I know you are there."


	4. Chapter 4

"Henry," Anne appeared in front of him causing Henry to jump. "Are you ready to continue?"

"Yes, I believe so," He whispered.

"I can be with you into the next room if you want?" Anne said.

"How is that?" Henry asked.

"I wanted to see for myself how you react to this one," She said with a smile. "I have loved my talks with the next individual for we were both married to a Henry and a King of England."

"Anne," He was interrupted by Anne opening a door behind him.

"Your Majesty," Anne curtsied to a figure. Unlike the last room with his father, this room was brightly lit with sunlight. They were in a green garden with trees and flowers. The figure, a female was standing under an Oak tree in the shade of its benches.

"Mother?" Henry ran forward.

"My Boy," Elizabeth of York smiled and hugged her son. "What happened to you? Dear Anne had said that you had put on weight, but you look unhealthy."

"He was not this size when I was with him," Anne said. "He was tall, healthy and handsome when I was his wife. He just overeats after he got hurt and age caught up with him. I lost my head before he got old."

"Anne, stop blaming me," Henry shouted.

"Harry, stop shouting at the poor girl for stating a fact," Elizabeth calmly said. "She has watched you and has been reporting back to me about you. It is vital for you to listen to her if you want to improve."

"Elizabeth, its fine, Henry's just passionate when it comes to his hate for me. I mean, Katherine was able to die natural, Jane of childbirth fever, Anne was divorced, poor Catherine was killed because he saw me in her actions, and finally Catherine she lives. That poor woman had to put up with you while she loved someone else. A man I hate more than you Henry. But you are not there to protect our girl. Named after our mothers. Strong women. Elizabeth, I loved Henry. But his is a fool," Anne stated sadly.

"I was a King; I needed an heir. You promised me an heir," Henry shouted.

"Son, stop shouting this is a calm place," Elizabeth quietly said. "Anne is here because I requested her to be here. Yes, a King or Queen needs an heir for the family to continue. I know that more than most. I died for my children just like three of your wives. I loved your father as a friend. But, his mother was always in control. Her word was law in our relationship. She was the true Queen in many ways. She was the person behind the crown. I wanted you to live and love."

"Mother, I was a great King," Henry said.

Anne starts laughing at this.

"Oh that is the funniest thing I have ever heard," Anne laughed more.

"What do you mean, by laughing at me Woman?"

"Like your father, you were not a great king. In fact, if you look back at and compare your reigns. The only thing you beat him in was the length of your reign," Anne stated matter of factually. "You were very easy to lead, and people played you. My own family for a time guided you on how to rule after Thomas More and Wolsey. But the time of my death Cromwell was in power and lend you to the Seymour family. Think about it Henry when families were pushing their daughters into your bed," Anne suddenly stopped and disappeared.

"She must be needed elsewhere," Elizabeth said. "She is right, Henry."

"Mother what do you mean?" he asked.

"You were a brute of a man," she looked at her son sadly. "Just like your father, you were a bully. While he was mean with money and feared by the Barron's, you left your heirs little in the treasury, and a line of secession is a joke, Harry."

"I needed a male heir, Mother," Henry put his head in his heads. "I was merely following father. I needed a male heir because I knew that if I did not the country will fall into another civil war. For no one would believe that a daughter would have the right to the throne and to rule on their own."

"Harry, I have been able to see a little of what is to happen. Your male heir will die young just like Arthur. But unlike Arthur, he will become King after you. But when he dies his actions and the actions of his advisers will almost bring the country to a civil war. When your father won the war, he knew that he needed to make peace. That is one of the many reasons why we married. It was a political marriage. I knew that I needed to marry your father to stop any more fighting. I was the oldest daughter I was of marriageable age. I had a claim to the throne if I wanted to fight for it. I married your father; he was loving in his way. And he loved you, children with all of his heart. But, he could be a cruel man. You know this," Elizabeth said. "I know you looked up to your father."

"I have just talked to him," Henry said. "When I was little I was so scared of him."

"I know," Elizabeth took hold of his hand.

"I had a boy, Mother with my Sweet love Jane," Henry looked off into the distance. "At least I believe I had a Son with her," Henry snorted with a short laugh. "But that woman is trying to poison what I had with Jane. Jane died for my son. "

"Henry," Elizabeth sighed. "You were always quick to anger. What Anne said is correct. We have been taught a few things wherever we never understood on Earth. This knowledge will not be able to humans alive for around four to five hundred years. What we understood about how to produce a son or daughter is incorrect."

"What do you mean mother?"

"The mother does not have anything to do with the gender of the child. It is the man in a way that is in control of the sex of the child. The mother produces an egg that if not fertilised (fertilized) is flushed from the body once a month when she has her monthlies. This egg is not the same as a birds egg it is tiny. The gender of the child because of the type of sperm that the father produces. One sperm gets to fertilise (fertilize) the egg usually. But this only happens when the time is right. It is down to chance and timing. To have a child and children is a blessing," Elizabeth explained to her son. He had confused look on his face. He had all ways been told that the complete opposite. He needed to believe that Katherine and Anne had been at fault for his own sake and his role in history.

"She is correct Henry," Anne whispered into Henry's ear having suddenly appeared behind him. "We can show you if you need." Touching a knot in the Oak tree. A screen appeared. And a school sex education video started. It was a cartoon describing the human reproductive organs.

"I do not need to watch any of your witchcraft," Henry turned away from both women.

"Henry we just want to help you understand the stress that you put on the women that you said you loved. Even Jane had to suffer because of the pressure that you and the society around them," Elizabeth turned off the video. It disappeared. "It is not just you. But everyone. Women in our time and ongoing put themselves through so much pressure that they can die, they could lose the child, or they can become infertile and unable to have any more children. Was it not so? Think about it, Henry."

"I was under pressure Henry to have a son. From you, from my family, from the gossips at court and from myself. I understood that I was going to die for Henry. I knew when I asked for the last chance. You said nothing I was holding my daughter our child, and you just looked at me as if I was nothing. All of the years of waiting and praying for a child. Yes, I lost you a son. I was in pain for so long. I felt that I had failed you, my family, my country and my child. When you were with others, I was worried that I was no longer myself. I could not be myself. I still not myself. And I am dead. When I was arrested I…" Anne faded out with tears in her eyes.

Elizabeth sighed and turned towards her son with a look of anger in her eyes.

"That woman has taken everything that you put her through. She died knowing who you were and what you were able to do. I died at the tower of London too, but I died a natural death I could not be saved. She could," Elizabeth looked at her son.

"I knew that she was innocent, Mother. But could not have my marriage with Jane tainted with what came before it. Anne would not have gone quietly in the night as Katherine had done. I knew that if I divorced her, I would have caused a war," Henry continued. "She was always wrong for me, Mother. I realised with Sweet Jane that all I had with Anne was lust not love."

"Wrong!" Anne's voice whispered into the room.

"Then why is she not here?" asked Elizabeth.

"Because she has to be in Heaven," Henry stated.

"Wrong again!" Anne's voice whispered again."Times is coming to an end in this room Henry."

"Henry, my son, I love you so much. I have loved you from the first time I held you in my arms. You were so strong and healthy. I wanted you to grow up to be strong, which you did. I want you to learn and not have you being a prince or king get to your head," Elizabeth hugged Henry. "I need you listen and not get sidetracked by other things. This is an important test for you if you fail there is no going back, and you will not be able to change anything. I asked your Father if he wanted to continue when I gave him his test, but he said no. Anne has fought for you as I did your Father. He made the correct decision for him."

"Mother, I am not sure what is going on," the garden was gone, and he was back in the corridor in front of the next door.

* * *

Thank you for reading and reviewing.

I am in the process of writing the next couple of chapters to In the Arms of Death. I have a poll on my profile on who you want Henry to meet next. I will also be taking requests from the comments on the reviews. The poll will be open for the next two weeks so please get voting.

Poll question:

Who should Henry meet next after chapter 4? If you want someone else or any ideas of the sequence of people, please leave a review on In the Arms of Death.

Charles Brandon

Margaret Tudor (Henry's Sister)

Thomas More

Cardinal Wolsey

Thomas Cromwell

Jane Seymour

Other

Thank you


End file.
